Mats Lindgren
|Count = 7 |Name = Mats Lindgren |Age = 30's |Birth = Late 1990's |Place = Sweden, possibly Kalmar County |Profession = Author |ReasonTrip = Unknown |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Unknown |Link = Annie Rand - co-conspirator, love interest }} 'Mats Lindgren '''is a main character in LOST: The Next Generation. He is played by Alexander Skarsgård. He is a writer and is co-writer of a mysterious book called "Encounter at Far Point" along with an as-of-yet unnamed male individual. He knew Annie Rand before the cruise ship wreck and apparently has something to do with the shipwreck. He took blame for Annie's crimes in the past, even going so far as to be wrongly diagnosed as a sociopath for her sake. Off the Island Past Not much is known about Mats' past, but it is known that he is an author and he is an acquaitance of Annie Rand. It appears that he and Annie have been testing the other survivors before their arrival on the Island, but to the extent and how is unknown. It is also confirmed via a doctor's report that he is a diagnosed sociopath and that during some point in his life he lived in Kalmar County, Sweden. On the [[La Mer|''La Mer]] On board the La Mer, Mats, along with Annie, watched Dominic from the bar. It seems the two took Dominic's bag from his cabin and Annie took a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky from the bar and planted it in his bag for his future test. She tells Mats that he's the last one and that he should go back to the cabin, she'll meet him there. He does, and later Annie arrives. They discuss "Encounter at Far Point" and then Annie tells him to hold on tight. She leaves and the ship begins to rock. It appears that for some reason, Mats may have had a gun on the ship. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1 - ?) Mats was unconscious following the crash, and was pulled out of the wreckage by Ned. Leigh recovered the book Encounter at Far Point from his body. Curious of its contents, she reads it and stumbles upon the papyrus inscription. She shows Ned and they make a mysterious connection to the letters on the papyrus to the names of some of the survivors. Mats is preparing to look through the wreckage in the jungle so he can find the book and he makes sly comments about Dominic as he tries to join Annie on her trek. After Dominic leaves to prepare packing, Mats warns her she is treading on hot waters. He then goes to the wreckage in the jungle. As he arrives, Theo hurriedly leaves. Roz attempts to start conversation with him as she looks through the stuff, but he remains quiet. She gives a snarky remark and then he tells her he's looking for a book. Roz says she hasn't seen one. The two hear the whispers. Mats pulls out a gun and fires, startled, toward the source of the whispering. The whispers stop, and Roz is quite surprised at the gun. Mats tells her he has a perfectly logical explanation, but Roz doesn't want to hear it, saying that she 'doesn't get involved'. When the two return to the beach, Roz eyes Mats' gun suspiciously, but she shakes it off. Mats takes a seat at the campfire where Leigh eyes him suspiciously, and Annie returns. She takes him away from the campfire and asks if he found the book. He says he didn't, and Annie tells him when they do find the book that they can add a 'D' to the papyrus because Dominic passed the test, to which Mats is shocked by. Dominic confronted Mats after finding a picture of Beth Moxley in Encounter at far Point. After MAts refused to give answers, Dom burned the book. Overwhelemed, Mats explained to Leigh that everyone was going to die because of the book's destruction. Later, Mats explained to a survivor named Matthew that he never killed a man, but that he took Annie's crimes as his own, even being diagonosed as a sociopath. Annie arrived and killed Matthew, freeing Mats who went with her to attack the Lighthouse Trivia * Originated from Sweden, the name Mats is a form of Matthew, meaning 'Gift from God'. The name Mats is most often used as a male name. * Mats, alongside Emily, is not given a surname until the second episode, The Twelfth Step. * 'Lindgren' is constructed from the word 'Lind', which is a type of tree, and "gren" meaning branch in Swedish. Category:Leigh's flashback characters Category:Annie's flashback characters Category:Main Characters